Tsuyu's Birthday
by I'mTheRealOdyssey5
Summary: The girls decide to throw Tsuyu a surprise birthday party. Fluffy Oneshot. Warning: Over excessive blushing. Also, flames welcome (I'm not a pyrotechnic for nothing)


"Okay. I called you all here for something special! Tsuyu's birthday is today! We have to do something for her," Mina said, as she and the other girls, minus Tsuyu, sat around a table.

"So, I was thinking of a surprise birthday. She would never expect it. We could throw it in the dorm and invite the whole class," Mina said.

"Ya!" Ochako said.

"Okay, I think we should decorate it with frog stuff," Mina said.

"Frog stuff? Isn't that a little cheesy?" Jiro asked.

"Oh, I know, but that's part of the fun," Mina said.

"Well, I can create the decorations and also invitations with my creation quirk," Momo said.

"And we can get Sato to bake a cake," Tooru said.

"Cool. Tooru, you get Sato to create a cake, Jiro and I will create the invitations and decorations, Mina will pass out the invitations, and Ochako will keep Tsuyu busy," Momo said, already starting to create invitations from her arm.

"Okay. Perfect. We'll have it at 6:00 pm," Mina said. Jiro started to write the date as Momo made more invitations. Tooru left to go talk to Sato. Ochako got up and went to go see Tsuyu who was in the library, studying. Later that day, they set up for the party. Soon, people started filling in and at 5:58 pm, everybody hid in waiting. Then, somebody came in.

"Surprise!" they all yelled, popping up from their hiding places.

"Aoyama! Go hide before Tsuyu comes! Don't ruin the surprise!" Tooru snapped at Aoyama, who was the one that had come through the door.

"Hide all this beauty? Absolutely not!" he said. Kirishima grabbed him and dragged him away to his hiding spot, telling him to shut up. Then, Mina flicked off the lights and they all hid again. Then, somebody else entered.

"Surprise!" they yelled, only to see Kaminari.

"Kaminari!" they all yelled.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. I came as fast as I could," Kaminari said.

"Come on, you idiot," Jiro said, dragging him to her hiding spot. Mina sighed and flicked off the lights again. Then, somebody else entered.

"Surpri-" they were however interrupted this time.

"Shhhhhhh! She's coming," Ochako said, taking a hiding spot next to Mina. Then, finally it was Tsuyu who opened the door.

"Surprise! Happy birthday!" they all yelled.

"A surprise birthday party? You planned this all for me?" Tsuyu asked, truly touched.

"Well, you told me how you only had one friend in middle school so I figured you never had a big birthday party. I invited everybody in our class, and they all came. Even Groucho and Aoyama," Mina said.

"Yes, I gave up a night of preening for this," Aoyama said.

"I love it. It's very frog themed," Tsuyu said.

"Yeah. Momo, Jiro, and Tooru decorated this whole place and we got Sato to make a cake," Mina said.

"Thank you!" Tsuyu said, hugging Mina  
"No problem. I was happy to do this for you," Mina said.

"Look! We even got frog shaped cookies!" Ochako said, biting into one of the cookies. Then, Tsuyu opened the presents everybody had gotten her. They ranged from a dress from Mina to a picture of himself from Aoyama to a frog key chain charm from Kirishima. After a little while, she headed up to the roof, even though it was during the winter, her least favorite season. She needed to get away from everything for a bit, all of the attention was a bit overwhelming. She heard somebody kick open the door to the rooftop. She turned and saw Bakugou.

"Uh, happy birthday. Nice party," he said.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you even came," Tsuyu said.

"Shouldn't you be back at your party?" he asked.

"It's just a lot to take in with everything so frog themed, it's makes me miss my family. I haven't seen them in a while," Tsuyu said.

"Ya. The frog theme was pretty stupid," Bakugou said.

"So, why are you on the roof?" Tsuyu asked. Bakugou shrugged.

"Everybody was being stupid as usual," Bakugou shrugged. A breeze blew through and Bakugou shivered.

"I fucking hate the snow. You probably think it's beautiful," Bakugou said.

"Not really. I hate the cold, too," Tsuyu said. Another breeze blew through and Bakugou shivered again, probably because he wasn't wearing a coat.

"Here," Tsuyu said, wrapping part of her scarf around Bakugou.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Bakugou asked, his cheeks growing pinker.

"I know it's not much, but it should help since your not wearing any winter clothes," Tsuyu said.

"I uh got you something," Bakugou said, handing her a small box. She opened it. Inside was a water lily hair clip.

"Thanks. It's beautiful," Tsuyu said and clipped it to her hair bow.

"It's so cold. I wish my birthday wasn't in February," Tsuyu said, blowing on her hands, trying to warm them up. Bakugou took her hands in his. They were surprisingly warm during the cold weather.

"Thanks," Tsuyu said, blushing. She yawned. The cold always made her sleepy, probably because of her frog genes. She rested her head on Bakugou's shoulder, causing him to go bright red.

"Hey...," Bakugou started, but Tsuyu had fallen asleep. He grumbled, but didn't move, nor let go of her hands.

"Hey, has anyone seen Tsuyu? It's almost time for cake," Tooru said, looking around.

"Oh no. You don't think the party was too much for her, do you?" Momo asked.

"Maybe it's because everything is so froggy. She might feel homesick," Jiro said.

"Ya. I think I might know where she is," Ochako said.

"Me too," Mina said.

"On the roof?" they asked at the same time. They nodded to each other. They went up to the roof and saw Tsuyu still sleeping on Bakugou shoulder. Mina let out a gasp. Bakugou heard it and turned his head and saw them. He immediately let go of Tsuyu's hands and pulled away from her, standing up, causing Tsuyu to wake up.

"Whats going on?" Tsuyu asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"What _is_ going on?" Mina asked.

"Were we intruding on something?" Ochako asked.

"It was just cold out! Don't jump to conclusions," Bakugou snapped. He brushed past Mina and Ochako and headed back inside.

"So Tsuyu, are you and Bakugou like a thing or something now?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure... I wasjust tired and it was pretty cold out," Tsuyu said, fiddling with the tip of her hair bow.

"Well, it's time for cake so let's go!" Ochako said. They all headed back down to Tsuyu's party. Then, everybody sang Happy Birthday and they all had cake. Later, Tsuyu made eye contact with Bakugou who was in the corner eating a piece of Sato's delicious cake. She smiled at him and he scowled and turned away, blushing. She walked over to Bakugou.

"I never got to thank you for staying and letting me sleep on your shoulder, so thanks," Tsuyu said.

"Whatever. It was your birthday so it's not like I had a choice," Bakugou said. Tsuyu leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, thank you anyway," Tsuyu said. Bakugou's face went bright red.

"Wh-what was that for?" he asked. Tsuyu chuckled at him for being so flustered.

"Just a thank you present," Tsuyu said, walking away.

"Well, I don't see why it had to be a kiss. It's not like I like you or anything (b-b-baka)!" he said.

"Dude, you are such a tsudere," Kirishima said, shaking his head.

 _A/N I couldn't help but put in a classic tsudere line in because who doesn't love tsundere Bakugou?_


End file.
